Today, many network technologies use Application Service Layers (ASLs) to simplify or facilitate communications between applications, devices, and the like. Such ASLs may include a collection of functions that may be implemented in a reusable and/or modular manner as a support layer for applications and/or devices. For such ASLs to be successfully adopted and mass deployed, efficient methods of inter-networking ASLs of different networking technologies with one another may need to be provided or used. Such inter-networking may be important to support end-to-end communication between applications communicating with one another across inter-connected networks having different ASLs. For these types of use cases, challenges can arise since attributes of one ASL (e.g. interfaces, types of services, and the like) may differ from those defined by another ASL. For example, the ZigBee Smart Energy 2.0 resource structure may differ greatly from the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) machine to machine (M2M) resource structure. To complicate matters further, in many situations networks may already be deployed, and updating the ASLs in these networks to add support for interfacing to the ASLs of other network technologies may not be feasible due to technical, business, and/or accessibility limitations.